


The Panpipe

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Epic Struggles Series: Phase 1 - Introducing the Shadow Squad [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Disney Fairies, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Shannara Series - Terry Brooks, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Four Lands (Shannara), Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: Part 5 of Phase 1 of my Epic Struggles series.Eretria didn't want to relive her childhood. In fact, she hadn't planned on doing so until the boy called Peter Pan kidnapped her, taking her to Neverland in search of a mysterious panpipe, thought to be lost for centuries. But is this everything Eretria's been hoping for? Or is there more to the story?Sequel toThe Crystals of Ilum.





	1. Prologue: Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own "The Shannara Chronicles", _The Shannara Series_, and _Peter Pan_. They belong to Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, and J.M. Barrie. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fifth part in the first phase of my Epic Struggles series. :)
> 
> This story will focus on Eretria and Peter Pan, as it is their story that's about to be told. Also, the panpipe that appeared in the Origin Series is will return in this story.
> 
> Without further ado, I present _The Panpipe_.

Darkness.

That was what Eretria saw. Darkness. Clouded darkness. An unending darkness that didn't leave.

It didn't make sense. None of it did. She was lucky to be alive. She shouldn't be here. And yet, she was.

But how could that be? Last she recalled, she was in the jungle. A hot, sticky jungle with lots of water and Spring. Oh, she missed the Spring and Summer breezes. Was that where she had been? She could hardly tell anymore.

Now, now she was just a lost girl, lost in the woods.

Her attitude towards life changed dramatically, only to be changed again by that boy. The one who taught her that anything was possible, as long as she believed. That was important.

She couldn't remember anything else. Just the darkness and impending doom.

She could feel her spirit returning to her body. She could hear distant voices in the background, calling out to her. They drew closer, as did a strange fountain. Where was she? Where had she landed? Was there no escape? She had to move but found she couldn't. It was difficult all around.

The sensation that she wasn't alone struck her. There was a familiar voice calling out to her, reaching for her. Was it Allanon? Was it Wil Ohmsford? The last time she met Wil, they were with the elven princess Amberle, trying to restore the Ellcrys, the tree keeping the demons locked in the Forbidding.

That was her last mission.

Now she hadn't a clue where she was. Only that she was here, about ready to meet her maker.

She just hoped that one day she could see Wil again. That was what mattered.


	2. 1: Peter Pan

**The Four Lands**

**San Francisco, Two Months Ago**

* * *

Eretria picked up her brown jacket, with its dark brown leather straps, off the cement floor. She missed this jacket. It was a small need compared to what she experienced with the Bloodfire. Literally.

Eretria was a fair young woman with black hair, braided on one side, and brown eyes. She wore a one-strap dark grey shirt with blue floral patterns sewn into the fabric and brown pants with a belt that reached her thighs. This belt was useful for carrying her two daggers, which she kept on her at all times. Now that she had her brown jacket back, her outfit was complete.

It hadn't been that long ago since she told Wil and Amberle to leave Safehold. It was their burden to save the world now. She was a liability, someone without a say in all of this, whose only real importance was opening the door to the Bloodfire.

Now things were different. She looked back at Cogline, a man going bald, with black hair, and who disguised him to look like a real Troll. The Troll's armor included a gas mask serving as a helmet. He promised he would protect her, thanks to her mother. Now, she was just glad to have company.

"Where are we going?" Eretria asked for the second time since leaving Safehold.

"To a secret realm not far from here," Cogline answered as best he could. He stopped at one of the nearby campsites, telling his men and Eretria, "We camp here for the night. Although I must admit, we're being followed by a strange boy who leaves breadcrumbs and hunts wild boars at night. I think he's after something or someone."

"What's he after?" Eretria asked, concerned.

"That's difficult to say," Cogline answered, pointing to her. "Let's hope that you don't meet up with him. It's bad enough to see the timelines screwed up."

"What?" Eretria asked, confused. "The timelines are screwed up? What's this? I only know one timeline."

"There are many worlds, Eretria. Worlds that I hope you don't encounter anytime soon," Cogline warned her.

She concluded. "It doesn't matter. Wil and Amberle will find me. Wait and see."

"Well, you might stay here for the night until they come," Cogline said.

"Thank you," she said, gladly.

"Don't thank me yet," he said, walking towards his men, while they set up camp.

~o~

Night fell on San Francisco. Eretria slept on her bedroll, wearing her jacket for warmth and comfort, while doing her best to keep out the demons out of her thoughts. Even though the literal demons were taken care of, or so she thought, she couldn't help but wonder if these dark thoughts pursued her for the rest of her life.

Soon the dreams turned into visions. One vision showed her a jungle and a boy wearing green clothes, sitting on a rock, playing a panpipe. The vision shifted to the panpipe lost in a cave. Where was this panpipe? How could she get her hands on it? It was one thing to dream up a vision. It was another to actually have a panpipe as a keepsake.

Eretria wanted that panpipe! She would see to it that she got one, before the night was out!

She awoke. No way. There was no one with her. All she could see was Cogline looking out from his post. Was she still asleep? She turned to the men but discovered they were sleeping. She got up and walked past them, hoping she could find Wil and get him to explain what was going on.

She snuck past the sleeping figures, who were breathing evenly, lost in their own dreams. No, she wasn't dreaming. She pinched herself and found she was awake. At last, she reached the druid and sat down beside him.

"When will Wil show up?" Eretria asked, concerned.

"He'll be here," Cogline said, handing a pouch over to a boy wearing the same forest green clothes, like the ones in Eretria's vision. Eretria looked at him in concern, realizing she was being sold. Again.

"What are you doing?" Eretria asked, pulling her dagger out. "What's going on? You promised my mother that you would protect me!"

"I am!" Cogline said, encouraging her.

"This doesn't look like you're protecting me. What's going on?" Eretria asked, jumpy.

"Put that weapon down! No one's selling you tonight!" Cogline said, serious. He moved the boy out of the shadows, revealing to her that this boy had short blonde hair and a mischievous look on his face. "This is Peter Pan. He's going to take you to Neverland. Here." He passed to Eretria Wil's leaf-shaped pendant. "This belongs to Wil. Give it to him when you see him. You'll be reunited with him and Allanon soon."

"But… I don't understand," Eretria said, confused.

"The moment Wil left the Four Lands, our timeline collided with the other timelines," Cogline answered. "That isn't the only part of the riddle. The timelines have met before, back when the First World was created. When it fell, the worlds were born." He said, out of urgency, "Now go. Let Peter Pan bring you to Neverland."

"Wait." Eretria stopped the druid before he left her for good. "One thing doesn't add up. Why am I being sent to another realm? Are the Four Lands in danger? Is that why you're sending me away?"

"Oh child, there's more to this riddle than you know," Cogline said, walking away from her at last.

Eretria looked at Cogline in confusion. What was he asking her to do again? Follow a boy to Neverland, expecting to go on another adventure? The last time she wound up on an adventure, she almost got killed! In fact, she was dead once on her last quest. She did not want the same thing to happen to her again.

No way, no how was she letting anyone take her life this time. She would ensure that.

"Are you ready?" Peter Pan asked, curios.

"For what?" Eretria asked, looking at him in concern.

"This," Peter blew gold dust at her, forcing her to spit and cough, attempting to keep the dust out of her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, just that her body lifted off the ground on its own. This was the strangest feeling she ever felt!

"What is this?" Eretria asked, bewildered. "I feel… free." And she liked it!

"Come with me to Neverland," Peter said, taking her hand and leading her through a gold-framed portal to an island surrounded by water. Why did this look so familiar? Surely, she wasn't here before, right?


	3. 2: Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

Neverland was a big island in the middle of the ocean, filled with trees, waterfalls, and a volcano. Along the bay was a ship, filled with pirates who were either awake or asleep. Winter had just passed Neverland's shores, letting in spring once more.

The tiny fairies moved to and fro about Pixie Hollow, a tiny region next to a pixie tree, where all the seasons were aligned. The fairies looked in wonder, watching Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, who accompanied Peter all the way from the mainland, and who Eretria hardly noticed, return to the island. Right away, the fairies encircled their friend, Tinkerbell, pulling her away from Peter, just for a moment.

"You let a stranger into this jungle?" Rosetta, the fairy in the red floral dress, complained. "You know what Peter Pan says about humans, particularly adults!"

"I'm sure it's not any trouble!" Tinkerbell laughed. "She's just here to find that panpipe."

"That panpipe has been lost for centuries," Iridessa, a light fairy with olive skin, shook her head. "No one's found it yet!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll find it this time!" Tinkerbell said with confidence.

"Good luck, Tink!" Fawn, the animal fairy, dressed in orange, waved to her friend.

"I will!" Tinkerbell flew off, encircling around Peter as he and Eretria landed in the jungle beyond the bay.

~o~

James Hook awoke from his sleep. His curly black wig nestled over his head, while his black mustache ticked due to the ticking green crocodile, swimming just outside his ship. Hook had a rugged, middle-aged appearance, and yet he felt youthful, thanks to Neverland. No one aged in this world, making it a blessing and a curse. His pale hand moved off his large oak desk. His red pirate's clothes, including his flashy long red jacket, made him stand out amongst other pirates, letting everyone know he was the captain.

The captain's cabin was luxurious with its long rectangular window, his wardrobe, filled with all his clothes and jackets, and his rack where his swords were stacked one on top of the other. He slammed his silver hook on the table, allowing the hook to scratch the desk's surface.

He smiled. "He's back." He was referring to Peter Pan. "Now, I can find that panpipe!"

~o~

The moment her leather boots touched the jungle's forest floor, Eretria was swept into a vision. A vision showing a cave behind a waterfall and a mysterious wooden panpipe, sitting on a stone pedestal, amidst a golden-hued light. The vision ended and Eretria was back in the jungle, close to the harbor. She took one look around in wonder and despair.

Had she been to this place before? The last time she let go of her childhood was when Cephalo, who wasn't much of a father, tried to sell her off unless she proved herself. She lost her childhood with the Rovers, humans who hunted elf ears for healing purposes – or so the rumors went. She closed her emotions off then. Wil saved her, showed her it was okay to be human again.

She was still learning the ropes, learning to regain what was once lost.

It was this place, this island. Something inside her was changing. She looked at Peter, wondering why a boy sent for her, took her away from the Four Lands. Did he buy her? If he did, then what were they doing here?

"Why did you bring me here?" Eretria asked, not wanting to play games with him. "I thought you had bought me. That was the agreement you made with Cogline," She told him, fiercely, "I'm _your_ property now. So, do what you want with me."

"I didn't buy you," Peter said, misunderstanding.

"Then why did you send for me?" Eretria asked, ready to pull out her dagger.

"We need to talk," Peter said with confidence.

"I'm not ready to talk with you," Eretria said, walking away. "I'm going to find my way out of here. No matter what. If I'm lucky, I'll find Wil and Amberle again before the sun sets."

"You don't get it. Do you?" Peter asked, following her.

"I don't know what you mean," Eretria said, trying to hide her emotions. Peter flew in front of her, before she had the chance to walk away. "Look, whatever you want, it has nothing to do with me."

"You still don't understand," Peter said, concerned.

"Understand what?" Eretria asked, suspicious. "Enough mind tricks. Where are we?"

"We're in Neverland!" Peter smiled. "The place where no one grows up. Hook's still here and his gang of pirates. They might try to find the panpipe. We need to get it before they do! Come on!" He flew into the air, not looking back.

Eretria stopped, staring at the flying boy in amazement. "Hey! Wait up!" She prepared for the jump. "Okay. I can do this." She closed her eyes, imagining the times she spent with Wil. Those happy moments entranced her. At last, she opened her eyes, stunned that she was in the air again. There was that golden ball of light swirling around her, keeping her afloat. She looked up at Peter as he shook his head, smiling at her.

"You coming?" Peter asked her, aloud. "Let's go!"

"If it gets me back to the Four Lands faster, then fine," Eretria said, gliding with Peter through the white puffy clouds and back into the jungle. For a moment, she saw tiny dots and a red jacket move through the jungle, brandishing their cutlasses. Well, here's hoping she didn't run into those pirates. But who knew, right?


	4. 3: The Panpipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

Minutes passed without delay.

Eretria flew close to the mountain, landing on one of the snow-capped terrains. She looked down at Peter as he flew towards the bottom of the slope. She huffed, determined to get this job done and over with.

"Well, there's no shame in hiding out now," she said, jumping off the mountain and descending further down the slope. As soon as she landed, she and Peter were back on the ground, right in the thick of the jungle. Something about this place didn't feel right. Why was she acting so strangely?

"Well," Peter cried in delight, "I suggest we move forward. The cave's not far! About a quarter of a mile!" He smiled. "I suggest we fly and get closer to the cave!"

"You've been here before," Eretria said, not enjoying this. "Listen, whatever you game is, we have to stop and rest. Now, I don't like it here any more than you do, but I need to get home."

"Home? You are home," Peter said, confused. He gestured, flying away. "Come on! We'd better get moving. Hook'll be here any minute."

"Oh, you had better be leading me to some gold," Eretria sneered, taking off into the air. They hadn't gone far when the visions started. Memories. There was a scarred red dragonoid fighting off an entire clan of dragonoids. They were mostly dead. There was the panpipe, stolen by a Dalmatian. It wasn't in the same bloodline as in hers. Something was definitely off!

At last, she landed in front of Peter and the cave. No way. It was the same cave she had seen in her vision! She felt her forehead, knowing this was the place! It must be! Why else would she be here?

"You could have stayed," Peter smiled, "but I would have taken you with me."

"What are you talking about?" Eretria asked, confused. "Why would you have taken me? I've done nothing to you!"

"We're related," Peter said, startling her. Eretria pulled out her dagger at the same time as the blond-haired boy. "Now miss, don't you be doing something you'll soon regret!"

"Tell me why we're related! I've never seen you before," Eretria said, running into the cave. She didn't look back to see Peter follow her. She didn't need to. The boy followed her anyway. She stopped as soon as he landed in front of her, shushing her.

"If we don't make it in and out of here now, we'll awaken the spirit animals," Peter said, taking her hand. "This way." He led her through the cave, surprised at his own echoes. There was the beast in the water! Crocodiles. Massive crocodiles, the likes of which he and Eretria hadn't seen before. And there was a stone bridge, not too far away. He looked on, letting go of her hand, staring at the pedestal that carried the panpipe. "We have to do this right. Only two people whose descendants come from the ancient bloodline can cross." He faced her, smiling. "You and me, we're in this together."

"I don't want anything to do with you," Eretria warned him.

"Too late now!" Peter flew over the bridge, straight to the other side. The bridge teetered a bit as he reached the end. He gestured to the black-haired woman, telling her, "It's all right! It's safe to cross! Come on!"

"Okay. I can do this. I can fly," Eretria said, making a running start. She thought of Wil and the kiss they shared. She thought of Cogline and how he helped her out in Safehold. The trick worked, thanks to Tinkerbell spraying pixie dust on her. She landed on the other side. The bridge stopped moving.

The panpipe was in their grasp.

"Now, we just need to take it," Eretria said, eyeing the panpipe.

"Let's grab it!" Peter said, rushing towards the pedestal. He observed the panpipe, with a gold letter P painted on the wood. He admitted freely, "Only one of us is allowed to keep the panpipe. Youth, beauty, innocence. That's all me! I'm the best!"

"I'm surprised you are," Eretria said, rationally. "Well, take it! It's yours!"

"I will!" Peter said, grabbing the panpipe from the pedestal. The golden-hued light stopped, the cave shook, sending small rocks bouncing off the walls. It was over, the tremors stopped. Only the bridge collapsed, forcing them to fly. They landed on the other side, safe and sound. He looked at Eretria, smiling. "See? I told you we could make it."

"Whatever. Just…" she had enough of these games, "…let's get out of here." She ran forward, heading through the tunnel and out to the jungle. She listened to the waterfall, trekking her way towards it, as Peter stowed the panpipe on his belt.

"There! Now no one can take it!" Peter said, enthralled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," a pirate captain, wearing a red jacket and a dark plume hat, said, laughing. "Hand it over!"

"Not a chance, Hook!" Peter said, flying and brandishing his dagger.

"Stay away from him!" Eretria ran forward, hoping to catch the pirate off guard. She was too late! Hook slapped her hard across the face with her hook. She fell, tumbling close to the waterfall until she stopped.

The last thing she remembered, before fainting, was seeing Hook and Peter fight. She remembered no more.


	5. Epilogue: Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story.

Eretria's eyes flitted back and forth. She didn't know where she was, but she could see under her eyelids various lights moving this way and that. She opened her eyes, surprised to see a room with tools on racks and workbenches. She was on a twin bed with purple covers. Flowers. She wasn't one for pretty things, but when she had the chance, she would wear dresses. But only for special occasions.

She checked herself, before looking up at her bedframe. There was her brown jacket, resting on the edge of the bedframe. She took it and put it on, strapping the belts together at the belt buckles. She looked up as Wil entered the room, bringing with him a silver tray filled with bread, soup, and a pot of tea.

Wil looked so different. He had a black jacket, a dark green shirt, and grey pants. His blond hair was cut short and ruffled, revealing his short-tipped ears. Eretria smiled, glad to see that some things didn't change.

"Wil," that got his attention! She tried again, "it's good to see you. How's Amberle? I bet you two are having a hell of a time together, facing off against the trolls." She said, serious now, "I bet you two are living at the palace. It's a shame I wasn't important, that you'd forgotten all about me."

"We didn't forget you," Wil said, also serious. "Amberle is part of the Ellcrys. She sacrificed herself for the world. She gave her life to save ours."

Eretria's smile faded. She knew he was speaking the truth. Something was wrong. "Wait. Where are we?"

"In a familiar place. It's Allanon's doing," Wil said, answering in riddles.

"That doesn't explain what happened to me!" Eretria said, alarmed.

"What did happen to you?" Wil asked, curious. "You know, I tried looking for you, but I couldn't. Then Allanon found me and we ended up here."

"And where is here?" Eretria remembered. "Wait. Peter Pan was with me. We went looking for this panpipe. He said we were related, only we're distant relatives."

"So, then it is true," Wil said, surprised himself. "Allanon spoke the truth. How?"

"Where are we?" She received no response. She stood up, heading towards the door. "I'll find out myself!"

"That's not a good idea. Eretria, wait!" Wil shouted, chasing after her.

Eretria was too fast. She opened the door and stepped into a healer's house. She dodged past the patients and the healers, not stopping to smell the herbs and plants, as she darted towards the door. She opened the front wooden door, finding she was in a village square, close to a stone fountain. The houses and buildings all had thatched roofing on top. They were all in different shapes and sizes. Where was she? And what was Allanon doing here?

"You're awake. Finally," Allanon said to her, calmly. "Welcome to the Land of Dragons. We have a lot to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the fifth part of the first phase of my Epic Struggles series. :)
> 
> Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)
> 
> Up next is the first full heroes team-up for my Epic Struggles series. This will be the first time in this series, part of my Long Series, where all the heroes are together, facing off against a villain known as Mordru.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)
> 
> Aria Breuer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
